


Поломанная девочка

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Sex Change, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Влюбленность сжигает Петру на самом дне и топит в огоне.





	Поломанная девочка

Самую большую ошибку, которую Петра могла совершить — влюбиться в своего наставника. Вторая по списку, но не по значимости, ошибка, которую Петра могла совершить — влюбиться в человека старше её в три раза. И третья ошибка — влюбиться в почти женатого взрослого мужчину. К своей большой головной боли у проблемы Паркер было собственное имя — Тони Старк.

Человек, который является героем Земли, кумиром миллионов, разработчиком передовых технологий. Человек, который не раз рисковал своей жизнью, спасая людей. Человек, который не знает о её, _маленькой девочке из Квинса,_  существовании.

Петра равнялась на Тони Старка, обожествляла и позволила себе влюбиться в своего кумира, так делают многие. Многие, да, но не ко всем их кумиры приходят домой, и едят сомнительной мягкости кексы вашей тёти.

_У девочки из Квинса светлые глаза и россыпь маленьких веснушек на щеках._

Железный человек кажется таким недосягаемым, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас стоит перед ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки и панибратски кладёт эту самую руку ей на плечо. Петра смотрит на неё так, будто либо ей сейчас станет плохо, либо она недостойна даже дышать в его сторону, не то, что чувствовать любого рода прикосновения. Чужие пальцы слегка сжали её плечо и она вновь взглянула на мистера Старка, который ей улыбнулся и начал что-то говорить — наверняка очень важное, но разум Паркер отключился и отказывался возвращаться. Она была влюблена задолго до их встречи.

Никакие синяки, спрятанные под длинными вещами, никакие царапины на лице и возможность серьёзно пострадать в битве среди Мстителей не смогли бы убить внутри неё слепое детское восхищение. Старк отправляет её домой, Петра хотела остаться, чтобы помочь, но выразительный взгляд уставших глаз заставил её заткнуться и покорно кивнуть. Отчего-то на сердце тяжелеет, когда она уезжает на машине от Тони Старка всё дальше и дальше.

Они встречаются ещё раз, когда Тони предлагает прокатиться на машине и поговорить — Петра садиться в тонированную машину не думая, и здоровается с сидящим за рулём Хэппи, который молча поднимает перегородку. Тони говорит, шутит, и девушка понимает: её выкидывают за борт в свободное плаванье. Когда мистер Старк тянется, как потом выяснилось, чтобы открыть ей дверь, Паркер порывисто обнимает его. Возможно, другого ей не дано; возможно, шанса самой прикоснуться к нему у неё никогда не будет. Мужчина ей кажется приятно холодным, на фоне её повышенной температуры после укуса. Откровенно говоря, Петра не хочет его отпускать — никогда.

— Это не обнимашки, — говорит он, спуская её с небес на землю, — я просто дверь открывал.

Петра медлит ещё секунду, прикрыв глаза; секунду на то, чтобы запомнить это ощущение; секунду, чтобы вздохнуть запах дорогого парфюма, не выветрившегося крепкого алкоголя и машинного масла; еще секунду, чтобы отпустить свои мечты, надежды, подростковую влюбленность и встретится с болезненной, суровой реальностью.

— Конечно, — вторит Петра, радуясь, что её голос не дрожит, — простите, — улыбается она, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь. _Простите за объятия, простите недопонимание, простите за любовь._  — До свидания, мистер Старк.

Петра вылезает из машины и не может понять — отчего так болит сердце, если отпускаешь то, что никогда тебе не принадлежало? То, на что никогда не будет шанса? То, что от неё намного дальше другой планеты?

Отчего так больно хрупкой маленькой девочке из Квинса?


End file.
